Jeff the Killer : Blood of your love
by RainbowJack891
Summary: Laura goes to a school and has always been known as a loner. Jeff is a transfer student and this new school and talks to Laura. What will happen in their journey through highschool?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first Fanfiction that I might actually try to complete. I didn't feel so passionate about the last one, so I tried to write one on a subject I'm better at. Horror c:  
Enjoy!

My head is spinning around in spirals trying to comprehend what is happening. Vision blurred, sound blocked out. I try to regain my consciousness as I dizzily drag my head up from my desk. I fell asleep. Again. "What're you doing? Get your lunch!" Yelled the teacher. I hadn't realised that the bell had rang. I was a loner, so I had nobody to remind me to wake up. I drag out my chair, making an irritating squeaking noise. I get up, push my chair in and walk out the door. I amble towards the lunch area, still under the influence of sleep deprivation. As I make it to a table with nobody on it, I sit down, and unwrap my lunch. I start eating my sandwich and glance over to look at all of the people eating lunch together. I'm just sitting here alone..

To my surprise, a person has approached me. He dressed in a white hoodie and jeans. His face had a white, pasty look to it, as if he was wearing makeup. What I can only assume was lipstick, was smeared up his cheeks as if he had widened his smile. Seared, long, black messy hair cut off at about his shoulders. I have to admit, I was intimidated by his appearance, but I didn't let that get me down. "H-hello, my name is J-Jeff.." He took a seat, and placed a crumpled up paper bag with his lunch in it on the table. "Nice to meet you Jeff, my name is Laura. I haven't seen you around before-" I said before I got cut off. "Oh I'm a transfer student. D-don't take offence of this but.. I think you're really pretty." He stuttered. "T-thanks.. It's the first time someone has complimented me on my appearance." I replied, blushing. We stared down at our food and started eating. "Why me?" I asked. "Why did you sit down with me?" "I thought you would be the kind of person who would be accepting of me.. Most people hate me because of how I look." He said as he violently jerked his head back and fourth in a quick movement.

We continued to eat our lunch and have occasional conversations while eating. He made me laugh, he made me smile. Now I've realised, it's not the appearance that makes you who you are...


	2. Chapter 2

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Look forward to more, because it's coming!

Chapter 2

The final bell for leaving school has just rung. I'm just about to walk out the gate when I see Jeff running towards me. "H-hey.. It's Friday so.. I was wondering.. If we could do something tomorrow?" He shakily told me. "What kind of something?" I ask. "Do you want to come over to my house?" He questioned. "Sure!" I tell him. We exchange phone numbers, and go our separate ways down the streets. I give him a wave goodbye, and he returns the wave, and runs off.

The door creaks as I open it to get inside. I live alone, so I don't talk to anyone while I'm at home. Going to Jeff's house will be a change, considering I never go to anyone else's house. I decide to go outside, and have a bit of fresh air. I slip off my shoes, messily leaving them on the jagged rug. The decaying, wooden door, clanked and rattled as I opened the handle to go outside. I step down onto the grass, and look out at the view. The sunset made the sky look like a hazy, dip died blanket of peach, with clouds split around like feathers, slowly gliding forward. The cool grass rejuvenates my feet from being crammed inside shoes all day. I can smell the aroma of the wisteria wafting through the air. I look out at the horizon, and see what seems to be an endless amount of houses and roads, which are all silenced out by the rustling of the trees and grass.

I heard a clank. I immediately dart for the door, frantically jerking at the handle. At last, the door shakily opens. I quietly shut it, and silently but swiftly move towards the kitchen. "Hello?" I hear someone say. "Hello?" Again. I make towards the kitchen, to find the front door open, saucepans on the ground and a knife thrown into the wall. "Who's there?" I yell. Silence. "Answer me. Who's there?" Again, no response. I see two eyes peeping from the side of the door. "Show yourself." I command.

"Laura.. I'm sorry.." Said the person. I saw a bloodied knife being held in his trembling hands. Jeff. Jeff was here. Tears running down his face, blood on his hoodie. "This is how I am. This is who I am, Laura." He admits. He jerks his head to one side, and back again in a split second. "Stop." I say as he takes a step on the mat. "Help me clean this crap up.." I say. He starts by dragging himself to the wall to get the knife which made a clean slit once removed. I picked up the pans, and put them back.

"I must leave.. I'm sorry Laura. I needed your attention." He stutters. "Don't forget about tomorrow. Here's my address" he hands me a slip of paper with a blotch of blood on it. Scrawled in blue pen, was his address. I shoved it in my pocket as he darted out the door and across the pathway. I went to shut the front door, and curiously stared at the address. I looked online to find some information about the area, since I hadn't been there before.

Demolished. 10 years ago, Pinewood Drive had been demolished. The remaining area was used for graveyards. 5 years later, people had abandoned the graveyards for an unknown reason. These words were wafting around my brain for the rest of the day. 10 years ago, Pinewood Drive, had been demolished.


	3. Chapter 3

My blurred senses somehow manage to hear the sound of my phone's ringtone. I lie in confusion, trying to awaken. I rub my eyes, and realise that my phone is ringing. I, still only half conscious, pick up my phone. The bright screen glared at my eyes, chipping them away as if I had been staring at the sun for hours. I press answer. "Urghh.. Hello?!" I say, with a slightly pissed tone. "Hey, it's Jeff." The phone vibrated as the caller spoke. "H-hii.. It's 6 o clock man.." I reply, hazily. "I'll meet you at the milk bar at 8, ok?" He said. "Yeaahhhh.. Ok. I'll see you then.." I groaned. "Bye.." He said, with heavy breathing, then he hung up the phone.

I let my phone slip out of my hand as I flopped back down into my mattress. Five more minutes..

I finally took the effort to get up. 7:00 sharp. I had an hour to meet him. I throw my blankets back down onto the bed, as they clung to me like vines overtaking a dead animal. Bags underneath my eyes, hair looking like a mop, acne everywhere. This is what I see as I look into the mirror to wash my face. The cool refreshing splash of water in the morning. This time it felt like a mere ritual, done everyday. Unlike all of the other times I've woken up, I've gotten used to the fact that I live alone. I brushed my tangled, swamp of a head of hair, and head towards my room to the closet. I decide to go with a pair of torn at the bottom, denim shorts. I wear a black singlet, and then a semi see through sweater.

I trudge towards the kitchen, and grumpily pour myself a bowl of cereal. I shove it down my throat, wanting to hurry up and leave. Fresh air... I need it. I make my way toward the door, swing my backpack over my shoulder, and leave.

As I walk down the street, I see Jeff, chilling at the front of the milkbar. "Yo." I say. "Hey, 'sup?" He asks, all chill. "Nothing much. Had trouble waking up today, heh." I say, with a slight giggle. "Let's go get something inside, then we'll head over to my place." "Sounds cool." I reply. "Sorry, about yesterday.." He says. "It's chill man." I reply. He grabs the cold handle to the milkbar. "After you." He says with a smile. "Why, thankyou!" I reply. I trudge into the place, and he follows after me. The guy at the cashier was reading an inappropriate magazine, unaware that customers had walked in. He raised one eyebrow above his paper, and looked at us.

His pupils shrink. His paper falls to the ground, as he frantically reaches for the drawer. He pulls out a gun. "W-w-w-what are you doing here?!" He yells. "Why are you here?!" He points the gun at Jeff. He remains calm, almost soothed that I am by his side. Another employee sees him and drops the stock he is about to shelf. He falls to the floor, hands around his knees. He rocks back and fourth, tears streaming down his face. Very faint, "no.. No no no no no no no no no no" over and over again. I step in front of him. "What's the matter here?" I say, protecting Jeff from the gun. "You don't know?! You CAN'T TELL WHAT THE MATTER IS?!" He yells. The faint whimpering of the other guy gets louder and louder. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god" the man shakily keeps his grip on the gun. "He's back." Said the whimpering man. "Get out... GET OUT!" He frantically regurgitates from his mouth. He shoots the gun at the glass door. It shatters into a million pieces.

I clutch onto Jeff's hand.. Concerned, I drag him out if the store and away from the milk bar. "Lead me to your place."


End file.
